disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Inside Out 2
Anyone is free to edit this article and add extra information. Inside Out 2 is an American 3D computer-animated comedy film, and is the sequel to 2015's Inside Out. It is being produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios and will be released by Warner Bros. Pictures instead of Walt Disney Pictures. It is set to be released on 2023, this film is directed by Cal Brunker, he is the first Pixar film to be the director it was previously directs Rainmaker Animation's Escape From Planet Earth & ToonBox Entertainment's The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature. Plot Set two years after the first film, Riley Andersen (Kaitlyn Dias), is enjoying her new life in San Francisco, guided by her emotions, Joy (Amy Poehler), Sadness (Phyllis Smith), Fear (Bill Hader), Anger (Lewis Black), and Disgust (Mindy Kaling). However, this time, 11 new emotions arrive; Boredom (Ty Burrell), Tranquility (Adam Katz), Trust (Eric Idle), Embarrassment (Madison Pettis) Crazy (Rowan Atkinson), Jealousy (Zach Galifianakis) Energetic (Eddie Murphy), Anxiety (Chris Hemsworth), Mankini (Michael Huang), Genius (James Corden), and Kindness (Jen Willson) are born, and must learn all the rules of being the right emotions. But little do our emotions know that a nightmarish subconscious (Gary Oldman) is born and wants revenge for his constant neglect and fear, and tries to destroy all of Riley's happy memories, which could result in serious trouble. George Thompson, Riley's best friend for life and 1 true love becomes her boyfriend and Jack and Joan Thompson, along with Bill and Jill Andersen approve of their true relationship. Cast *Amy Poehler = Joy (voice) *Phyllis Smith = Sadness (voice) *Mindy Kaling = Disgust (voice) *Bill Hader = Fear (voice) *Lewis Black = Anger (voice) *Ty Burrell = Sherlock Boredom (voice) *Adam Katz (Inanimate Insanity Creator) = Dr. Tranquility (voice) *Eric Idle = Trust (voice) *Tony Hale = Pride (voice) *Kristen Wiig = Lust (voice) *Alison Brie = Laughter (voice) *Jonah Hill = Surprise (voice) *AJ Styles = Joy's Cousin (voice) *Rowan Atkinson = Crazy (voice) *Chris Pratt = Courage (voice) *Jen Willson = Kindness (voice) *Will Arnett = Hex (voice) *Nicolas Cage = Brainn (voice) *Jim Carrey = Vladik (voice) *Anna Faris = Affection (voice) *Maya Rudolph = Frustration (voice) *Madison Pettis = Embarrassment (voice) *Brad Garrett = Shame (voice) *Nick Kroll = Wrath (voice) *Rachel Bloom = Jealousy (voice) *Zach Galifianakis = Carl (voice) *Chris Hemsworth = Anxiety (voice) *Eddie Murphy = Energetic (voice) *James Corden = Genius (voice) *Michael Huang (BFDI/BFB Creator) = Mankini (voice) *Dax Shepard = Delight (voice) *Kristen Bell = Beauty (voice) *Daisy Ridley = Envy (voice) *Elizabeth Banks = Peace (voice) *Aidy Bryant = Inspiration (voice) *Michael Cera = Intelligence (voice) *Craig Robinson = Mr. Savage (voice) *George Clinton = Mr. Funk (voice) *Fat Joe = Mr. Soul (voice) *Paul Rudd = Nosey (voice) *Neil DeGrasse Tyson = Smartness (voice) *Andy Serkis = Online Persona (voice) *Christina Applegate = Love (voice) *John Oliver = Clever (voice) *Steve Martin = Jokey (voice) *Steve Buscemi = Negativity (voice) *Cole Sprouse = Brash (voice) *Jane Lynch = Courage (voice) *Seth Rogen = Lazy (voice) *Kathleen Turner = Hope (voice) *Madison Iseman = Worry (voice) *Gary Oldman = Nightmare Subconscious (voice) *Richard Kind = Bing Bong (voice) *Michael Bruzzone, Michael Huang, Cary Huang, Scott Menville, Steve Whitmire, Bill Barretta, Jacob Tremblay, Satomi Hinatsu, Kenzie Bryant, Cindy Jiang, Cree Summer, Kari Wahlgren, Ava Acres, Sam Lee, Eric Bauza & Bob Barlen = Mini Emotions (voice) *Kaitlyn Dias = Riley Andersen (voice) *Diane Lane = Jill Andersen (voice) *Kyle MacLachlan = Bill Andersen (voice) *Zac Efron = George Thompson (voice) *Judy Greer = Nicole Thompson (voice) *Finn Wolfhard = Kyle Thompson (voice) *Kelly Macdonald = Amy Thompson (voice) *Bobby Cannavale = Walter Thompson (voice) *Danny DeVito = Jack Thompson (voice) *Kathryn Hahn = Joan Thompson (voice) *Beatrice Miller = Olivia Jefferson (voice) *Larry King as Toby Andersen, Bill's father and Riley's grandfather (voice) *Glenn Close as Mona Andersen, Bill's mother and Riley's grandmother (voice) *Kevin Spacey as Mr. Katzenberg, the science teacher of San Francisco Middle School (voice) *Owen Wilson as Janitor John, the school janitor of San Francisco Middle School (voice) *Zelda Williams as Mrs. Jefferson, the math teacher of San Francisco Middle School (voice) *Drew Barrymore as Mrs. Lawson, the language arts teacher of San Francisco Middle School (voice) *Queen Latifah as Lunch Lady Shirley, the school lunch lady of San Francisco Middle School (voice) *Alfred Molina as Officer Johnson, the police man of San Francisco (voice) *Susan Sarandon as Officer Cooper, the police woman of San Francisco (voice) *John Ratzenberger *Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker = Animal Voices (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''Toy Story'', Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 ''and ''Toy Story 4 *When Riley is coming back home from school, you can see the Pizza Planet Truck in the parking lot. A Bug's Life and A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals *Flik, Atta, Dot, Francis, Heimlich, the Ant Queen, Molt, Rosie, Dim, Gypsy, Manny, Olivia, Vallian, Tuck and Roll appear as little insect statues. Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and Finding Marlin *When Riley and Bill are going fishing on their beach house trip, you can see Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Tad, Pearl, Sheldon, Squirt, Crush, Jenny, Charlie, Bailey, Destiny, Hank, Gill, Deb, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, the Moonfish, Jacques, Gurgle, Peach, Bloat, Bubbles and Mr. Ray swimming across. ''Cars'', Cars 2 and Cars 3 *Lightning McQueen and Mater appear as beach house furniture. Monsters Inc, Monsters University and ''Monsters Inc 2'' *''Monsters Inc 2'': The Junior Novelization can be seen on the bookshelf. ''Ratatouille'' and Ratatouille 2 *Remy and Emile appear as finger puppets at the souvenir gift shop. WALL-E and WALL-E 2 *WALL-E appears as the robo-cleaner. Disney and Pixar animated Short film series Luxo Jr. *The Luxo Ball is seen right by the beach house's dining room table. *The Luxo lamp appears right on Riley's beach house desk. Red's Dream *Red the Scooter makes a non-moving appearance when Riley and George are exploring the docks. Presto *Presto DiGiotagione can be seen on the poster of a local theater. LAVA *Uke and Lele make silent non moving appearances. Transcripts *Inside Out 2 teaser trailer transcript *Inside Out 2 trailer transcript *Inside Out 2 transcript Poll Do you like this idea? No, I hate it. (1/5) Not really. (2/5) It's okay. (3/5) Yes! (4/5) I LOVE IT! (5/5) Category:Disney Sequel Category:Animated films Category:Pixar Sequel Category:Pixar Category:Inside Out